The Noragami love story
by NALUFORLIFE247
Summary: As Hiyori secretly loves Yato their annivesary is coming up and alot more in their future. And it might be possible she has a secret connection with Yukine.
1. The first chapter a new beginning!

**This willo never be my first story so i might mess up a few times and my grammar might be off so im going to do my best and imma try to update daily**

 _Hello my name is Hiyori Iki, and im in love with a friend of mines. I don't know if it's the same thing around. I never knew what happened on the night when I let Yukinae stay at my place. Yato never told me, and i'm growing supicious. Every time I asked he and Yukinae just blushes and say it was nothing. And if you're wondering why I am refering to him as Yukinae is because as a person that's his name. Yukinae want to be a human more than anything in the world, and he want a family._

My name delivery Yato at you're servest how may I help you hiyor- **Owwww.** Why you hit m- **Owww.** HIYORI. What Yato and were you spying on me. No I just teleported here to tell you about our meet anniversary. Yato do you mean the time I almost died for no reason to save you from a bus that you were'nt gonna die from :. Well Hiyori yes and the time we met in the hospital be- **Owwwww.** Well I just wanted to tell you it will be at coco's place see ya later.

 _I'm so tired of Yato. Yato forgot to fix my body but somewhere in my heart I don't want to forget him. Yato is always playful remember the way he always joke around, he brings a smile on everyone's faces, and most of all he make's me happy._

 _And one thing I wil always remember is I always will lov-._ HIYORI. Yukinae? Hiyori I haven't seen you in a long time. You were on a class trip. Yukinae you do know yall could have seen me at anytime right. Well Yato had plans and there were a lot of storms so we didnt have the chance to. Well there is this anniversary for me and Yato are you coming? You and Yato go ou now? _I feel my face heating up into flames_. Where did you get that idea from!!! Oh sorry hehe :)!!!!!

 _Ok i'm back why of all things did he think we were going out. Like for real he could of thought our first fight or first greeting but he just had to choose are we boy friend and girl friend. Well that doesn't really matter I am supposed to meet up with my friends today._

 **To be continued**


	2. An reunion with Nora

**Ok guys im back with a new chapter not very long from my old chapter, I just wanted to make another story because I have a huge imagination and just wanted to all unleashed. Well that's all I have to say and I just wanna tell you in all of my chapters that will be coming in the future will have lemon in them so yeah. Just be aware and I did make this whole story a mature thats why it is labeled as Romance/Humor so make sure that you are at least a teen or older, well thats because I am. I am worldwide known as a fan girl. I watch more anime then I eat and drink water. My manga weight more than your house. _"Haves on my fan girl face"_ Well I am totally board and I have a question why did I write all of this. Hmn no well let's get into the _"Fan Fiction"_**.

 _As I head home after being reminded when I almosted died I have a date to go on with my girls. (_ **I don't remember there names so i'm just gonna make my own :3)** Well I just arrived at the Iki's head quarters. And i'm not talking about our hospital, im talking about our house. " _Hey mom hey dad i'm home and gonna leave put in a minute"_ After I said that I walked up to my room to see Yato and Yukine on my bed. It took every thing inside of me not to literally kick them out of my house, they are so annoying. I really wanted to ask what were they doing in my house but it is just pointless, they're gonna give me the same lame excuse they always give me. " _We miss you Hiyori"_

Can y'all please get out i'm going on a date. _( As I see Yato's face turn into a frown) *What's wrong with him I thought*_ So y'all going to need to get **OUT!!!!!!!** _I kicked them out before they can give me an explanation._ Now what should I wear I asked myself. Hmn... probably this crop top sweater and these shorts? Or should I wear a skirt? Ugh i'm going with the skirt. I look at myself as I wear an black undershirt to be placed as a T-shirt and my crop over it, and my crop is red with white strikes going down on the side, and aside that i'm wearing a Dark Purple short skirt. I look so beaultiful I thought to myself.

Now is the time for the date, I walk out of my house the see Nora. I thought to myself I should leave, so I did or attempted to. Nora used retraint an ability on know to the regelia. * _Ugh what am I going to do now*_ Hey Hiyori long time no see hehe! What do you want from me Nora. :( . Well watch you're tongue you lowly phantom. I can ki you any second and say you turned in to one and you're hero Yato won't be abl to save you.

Why are you jealous of me and him! Exactly after I said that I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I can't believe it she slapped me. How could she. Now Hiyori I don't care about you and I really wan't to kill you but I can't you have a date and there someone really important I want you to meet. And so that's al I wanted to say bye now. And in a blink of an eye she vanished. All i heard after that was the soft wind breezing. Nora is really scary she can kill me any second.

Awwww dang it i'm going to be late, so I ran all the way to Panda Express to see Amirie and Jadyn with three duded and the one in the middle the hottest was staring at me as I sit down. And the first worlds that came out of his mouth was...

 **To be continued...**


End file.
